


The Stripper and The Strip Club Owner

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Graceful Stiles, M/M, Strip Club owner! Derek, and barely - Freeform, assult, bubbling stiles, but only lowkey - Freeform, insecure, stripper!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: Stiles then spent the rest of his afternoon wandering around Home Depot trying to figure out1) how someone installs a stripper pole into his home2) how to buy the supplies without being completely suspicious.





	The Stripper and The Strip Club Owner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubyredhoodling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyredhoodling/gifts).



Stiles walked out of the club completely baffled that he somehow passed the interview portion.  He was a bumbling mess the entire time and felt like he barely got a coherent sentence out. He had absolutely zero experience and Stiles knew he wasn’t the most graceful person on the planet. Anyone who spent more than three minutes would know that. The owner of the club and his ‘assistant’ could definitely tell right off the bat. He also didn’t really know why they were bringing him back for an audition, Stiles was pretty positive that the owner wanted to kill him. The entire time Stiles was ‘interviewing’ the owner kept giving him murder eyes or if Stiles said something particularly stupid or rambled a little too long Mr. Hale, the owner, would roll his eyes and looked as if he was reconsidering all of his life decisions. Mr. Hale was an intimidating man, to say the least. Stiles felt like a bug under his hard gaze.  He was entirely muscle with thick eyebrows that were constantly drawn down into a glare whenever he was facing Stiles. Stiles had briefly seen them soften, but only for a millisecond when he was talking to Ms. Reyes. Stiles was honestly surprised he survived the interview let alone got to the next portion of their hiring process. But now Stiles was even more screwed because he sure as hell didn’t know how to pole dance or even how to be sexy.

 

Stiles then spent the rest of his afternoon wandering around Home Depot trying to figure out

 

1) how someone installs a stripper pole into his home

 

2) how to buy the supplies without being completely suspicious.

 

Eventually, he did figure out what supplies he needed and thankfully didn’t need to ask any employees,  _ thank you google _ . Stiles quickly gathered them up before proceeding to the checkout, refusing to make any eye contact with the cashier. His face burning with a deep blush.

 

The pole was installed and now Stiles just needed to practice nonstop until next Monday. And just hope he was somehow up to scratch. He had 5 days to somehow become an amazing pole dancer. It was a good thing Stiles didn't have a job or any social life that would interfere with his learning process. 

 

Stiles sat down in his living room in just boxers and a t-shirt in front of his laptop with a queue of how to be a male pole dancer. He had an inkling that it was slightly different than a female, because of the different parts. After about an hour of just absorbing the information and stretching, Stiles decided to at least try a basic move. His first attempt he straight up just fell on his face. All it was was circling the pole, not even leaving the ground, he was touching the pole the entire time but he still wound up on his ass. After he was able to at least circle the pole like the guy in the video Stiles added a squat with his knees on either side of the pole before body rolling up.  After about 45 minutes he finally got it down but he felt unbelievably awkward. He definitely didn’t look anything like the guy in the video. Stiles didn’t think he ever would.

 

Stiles continued to practice during the rest of the week into the weekend, he had some improvement but it wasn’t much. He felt semi-ready for the audition.

He walked into the audition all nerves. Mr. Hale was there again along with Miss Reyes, Stiles was absolutely terrified. They were both totally intimidating and Stiles knew that no matter how much he practiced he wasn't nearly good enough. His audition was nerve-wracking and he fell once and stumbled more than a few more times. Stiles left defeated, positive he didn't get the job and no idea where to go from there because nowhere else that was hiring wanted him, he tried already. He got home and sulked by eating ice cream. If only his father could see him now. Three hours into his sulk fest he got a phone call.

 

“Yes, what do you want,” Stiles answered without looking at the caller ID, assuming it was one of his friends

 

“Is this usually how you answer people who are offering you a job?” Mr. Hale spoke tersely.

 

“Oh- Oh my God sir I am so sorry! I- I didn’t think- I didn’t look at my caller ID sorry sir” Stiles fumbled for an explanation that would somehow leave with the miracle of a job.

 

“Whatever. I don’t really care, Erica says you have potential, so do you want the job or not.” Mr. Hale asked although it didn’t really sound like a question.

 

“Yes! yes of course- I do” Stiles responded, perhaps a tad too quickly. 

 

“Great you will be starting in a week, on Monday at 7 pm when we open. It isn’t a busy night so at least when you fall on your face not many people will see it. Be there at 6 to fill out paperwork” Mr. Hale spoke and then promptly hung up.

 

Stiles squealed once the line went dead. He had a job! He would be able to keep his house. Stiles was so sure he would lose his parents house but now he would be able to survive. He kinda wondered why he got the job because Mr. Hale definitely hated him and it sounded like he would rather anything else then give Stiles a job. That sobered Stiles quickly because if the owner hated him, then he had to try twice as hard as everyone else to prove that he belonged there. 

 

Stiles spent the next week watching youtube videos working out his abs way more than he had ever in his life. Two days after getting the job he had a simple routine down at least. nothing too amazing and definitely still a beginner thing but he felt confident he could at least do it without falling on his face. Every day he still practiced his basic routine but he also wanted to try to some more off the ground pole dancing. He fell flat on his ass almost every time but he could kinda spin in the air. He wanted to somehow add it to the basic routine to see if he could impress Mr. Hale but knowing Stiles he would end up falling on his face and Mr. Hale would end up killing him instead.

 

When Monday rolled around Stiles was nervous, rightfully so, he knew that if he messed up at all Stiles would be fired right away. He was already treading on thin ice with the club. He walked in 5 minutes before 6 with some clothes in his backpack. he didn’t exactly know what a stripper wore and google wasn’t the most helpful but he took an educated guess. When he arrived Mr. Hale led him back showing him the dressing rooms where there were three other girls getting ready and one man. Mr. Hale explained that the club offered both men and women because of equality or something like that. Stiles wasn’t entirely listening because instead, he was feeling mega insecure because all of these people were ten times more attractive than Stiles would ever be. They also all looked at him like they couldn’t believe Mr. Hale hired him. They eventually made it back to Mr. Hales office.

 

Stiles sat nervously on the other side of the desk as Mr. Hale explained all the paperwork and I-9’s he had to fill out. As Stiles was filling out the paperwork Mr. Hale spoke up.

 

“You do understand everything this job calls for. When you are scheduled for a shift you better show up. Also a club rule, you never sleep with clients and if I ever find out that you slept with a client then you will be fired. No harassing the other dancers ever. I run a company built on respect and if anyone is disrespectful I will not stand for it.” Mr. Hale spoke in his same gruff tone.

 

Stiles nodded along slightly terrified with how intense Mr. Hales face has gotten.

 

“Of course Mr. Hale,”  Stiles said.

 

“You don’t have to call me Mr. Hale.” Mr. Hale said while rubbing his temples, “Everyone here calls me Derek.”

 

“Oh- Um okay Mr.- uh Derek,” Stiles said

 

Derek somehow managed to look amused and like he wanted to kill Stiles at the same time. Stiles filled out the rest of his paperwork hunched in on himself and in silence not wanting to anger his boss anymore. At about 6:45 something landed in Stiles lap. looking down at it he realized it was a pair of dark blue boxer briefs.

 

“Uh- what uh are these for?” He questioned

 

Derek rolled his eyes harder than Stiles had known was possible, “ For your performance. You are going to be the first up, don’t screw up.”

 

With that Derek motioned him to follow, Stiles scrambling to do so. Derek told him to get changed and to be ready in five. Once Stiles was changed he went to the entrance to the main stage. He looked out, there were a few customers maybe 10 in total but it was a Monday night at 7 pm. 

 

Stiles got pulled away from the stage by the DJ asking what his song was. He robotically repeated it not totally believing he was about to pole dance for real. He felt like he might vibrate out of his skin.

 

When the music started and Stiles walked out on stage. He felt so awkward and completely exposed but he went through the motions, trying not to think too hard. He had done this routine a thousand times. Sure he wasn’t the most graceful of people but he can copy, and wasn’t the trick to just be confident.l and if you aren’t fake it.

When the song ended stiles was slightly out of breath and he kinda stumbled off the stage but he didn’t trip so he counted that as a success. The next person in line was a girl and she sneered at him. She had straight brown hair and would have been considered beautiful if the utter look of contempt and disgust wasn’t there. She had delicate features and big brown eyes that Stiles wished he had.

 

“Wow. Real basic someone in a wheelchair could do that but you did okay I guess no one vomited. Barely” She whispered as he passed.

 

He had no idea why she decided to hate him. He had no idea who she was and he had had absolutely zero interactions with her before. Stiles tried not to let it get to him, and he knew he could tell Derek because he had said he wanted to know if there were disrespect and cattiness going on between the dancers but Stiles was already on thin ice. Also, who knows maybe Derek actually likes her. Stiles doesn’t want to be the one sacked.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly after Stiles performance he worked as a waiter and he did get hit on a bit, but that was to be expected he did work in a strip club. The other girl who Stiles learned that her name was Jennifer sneered at him whenever she passed. She also did try to trip him a few times but Stiles was an expert at tripping so he just stumbled a little and thankfully didn't spill any drinks. After one of his little stumbles he looked up and Derek was staring right at him, his eyebrows drawn impressively down and Stiles looked down at his feet in shame. Stiles never had a problem with bosses hating him because if they did he usually did such an excellent job that they couldn't justify firing him or they just didn’t hate him. But Stiles wasn't good here he was below the average and so any second he really could be fired, he was an asset they could afford to lose.

 

At one point during the night, he saw Jennifer talking to Derek and anxiety rested low in his gut. But he tried to not let it bother him, he wasn't important enough really in retrospect.

 

The next few weeks passed smoothly, Stiles felt like he was improving steadily. He could do more and more intricate and harder moves. He felt like he could actually do this. It honestly was the only time in his life where he felt graceful and confident and powerful. He still couldn’t even look at Derek without stumbling and stuttering but he could at least sort of string a sentence together. He still felt like he wasn't good enough and it didn't help that Derek hated him and he was also hot like burning. Also the fact that Derek was actually a pretty sweet person to everyone except Stiles. He had seen the way Derek talked to some of the other dancers when a patron got too handsy, he actually is able to comfort people and be nice and has an amazing smile. Not that Stiles noticed. Stiles kind of wished Derek would treat him the same way but he also is nowhere near important or as good as anyone else in the club. He still really only worked during the week, he had yet to have a weekend shift.

 

Actually, his first shift was this up and coming Friday, Erica had told him because apparently all their male dancers and a few females had caught the flu that had been going around the club. Stiles was exceptionally nervous about it because Derek wasn't always there during the week, he spent most of his time in his office but apparently on weekends he spent it on the floor to help keep an eye on everything.

 

Friday night approached and Stiles was nervous and felt like he was going to shake out of his skin. He really didn't want to mess it up. He arrived at the club not able to stay still. He went up to the board that shows what each dancer will be doing. Stiles choked on his spit a little when he saw that he was doing a bachelorette party. He had heard around that bachelor and bachelorette parties you will make the most money in the shortest amount of time. 

 

He looked up when he heard footsteps and Derek was stomping his way towards him. Stiles froze and his heart was hammering and it was really all he could hear. Derek stopped in front of him, Derek's eyebrows were drawn down and his scowl was deeply set and usually, Derek looked like Stiles wasn't worth it but now he looked downright pissed. But that if they didn’t go well then you were up to the creek without a paddle

 

“It's my sister's party and if you fuck this up. Well, I just wouldn't.” Derek spoke to him tersely.

 

Stiles jumped a mile in the air not having heard Derek.

 

“Oh- okay,” Stiles said his voice small.

 

If Stiles was nervous before this was a whole new level. He did not want to fuck up Derek’s  _ sister’s  _ Bachelorette party. He would definitely get fired for that.

 

Stiles slipped into the dressing rooms, the bachelorette party would come in about a half an hour, that wasn't much time for Stiles to stretch and get glittered up. The half an hour passed quickly. He really didn't feel like he stretched enough for the move he wanted to incorporate but he was going to do it anyway. He ended up wearing the blue boxer briefs Derek gave him on his first day. He was also head to toe covered in glitter which is where Stiles has always wanted to be in life. 

 

He walked out to the VIP section where the Bachelorette and her Party were sitting. There was a mix of both men and woman, which was unusual but hey your entire bridal party doesn't have to be the same gender. Fuck that. 

 

He smiles at all of them as the cat call and wolf whistle. Stiles blushed and he tripped a little when he saw that Derek was sitting on the couch next to the bachelorette that must have been his sister. They looked very similar same cheekbones and intense eyebrows, although his sister was a tad more smiley than Derek was. 

 

Stiles set his shoulders back as his music started. He went through the motions he still had some basics but he slowly added more complex and harder moves as the song went on. When the song was coming to a close Stiles was entirely in the air, his legs bent behind him as he was upside down. The boxers he was wearing were pulled taught and he was breathing hard, his eyes closed.

 

When the music finally faded completely out he opened his eyes and slowly lowered himself to the ground. He looked up to the group and one of the bridesmaids was doing the showering of dollar bills thing. Stiles barely noticed that though because all he could see was Derek’s face in what Stiles could only describe as awe. Stiles felt like he was blushing down to his toes as he walked off the stage, tripping a bit as he went along. He didn’t understand why Derek’s face looked like that when Stiles wasn’t even really that good and Derek hated him anyway. 

 

A few minutes later as Stiles was trying to freshen up there was a knock behind him. When he turned Derek was leaning against the door frame his hands shoved in his pockets. If it was anyone except Derek Stiles would say he looked nervous, but that couldn’t be possible.

 

“You did really well, I didn’t realize you could- that uh- yeah,” Derek spoke awkwardly the tips of his ears lighting up pink.

 

“Oh, thanks. Yeah- I’ve uh been practicing” Stiles said shuffling his feet.

 

“I can see that I was thinking of moving you to more weekends. I think you're good enough for the main slot. Very few here can actually do what you can.”

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks, Derek seemed to warm up to Stiles. Stiles was still lowkey scared he was going to lose his job at any point but that fear was lessening.  There was one girl at the club who did not like Stiles getting any attention. He didn’t know what her problem was especially since Derek didn’t even seem to really like him, just kind of accept that Stiles was making the club money so he didn’t really have an excuse to fire him. At least Stiles hoped so. Jennifer, the girl from his first day seemed to be a thorn in his side. She would trip him, or one time the song that was supposed to play got changed, Stiles had an inkling it was her. He didn’t say anything because he had barely gotten into Derek’s graces and honestly Derek seemed to like Jennifer way more than Stiles. He saw Derek smile at her once. Jennifer also felt the need to belittle everything Stiles did. He knew that he was shit but he didn’t need her reaffirming it. She also got bolder in the things she did, she would push him or ruin the clothes he needed to perform. One time after work she cornered him on his way to his car telling him how Stiles had better back off from Derek. Stiles didn't fully understand why she saw him as a threat but she did.

 

One night when Stiles was working prime time Stiles got to actually see Derek in action as one of the bouncers. He had known that Derek took on that sort of roll during the weekend, Derek took the safety of his dancers very seriously, but he had never really seen it happen. Stiles wasn’t even sure what happened but he had felt someone grab his crotch and push him towards the ground. Stiles was pushed to the ground landing hard on his back. He had been suspended in the air and the next second he was on the ground unable to breathe as someone with terrible breath was holding him down. Next thing he knew there was shouting, the music stopped. The weight of the stranger was pulled off Stiles.  Stiles didn’t fully understand it all as he was still trying to catch his breath. Next thing Stiles knew Derek was standing over him talking. He was asking if Stiles was okay and if he could move. That snapped Stiles into gear a little bit. He didn’t accept the hand Derek offered just rushed to the back room his face alight with embarrassment. He had caused the entire club to stop with that stupid scene. Sure he wasn’t expecting to be groped and tackled but Stiles barely reacted while it was happening, there was probably so much more he could have done. He could feel the twinge of a blossoming bruise on his back as he made it to the dressing rooms. This was definitely one of those times he hated that he bruised so easily. He wouldn’t be able to work as much because no one wanted a pole dancer who had a giant ass bruise on their back.

 

“Oh, my fuck. Are you okay?” A voice shouted surprised.

 

Stiles whipped around, wincing a little bit, Erica was standing in the doorway surprise and sympathy etched on her face. 

 

“It’s cool it doesn’t hurt too bad.” Stiles lies like a liar.

 

It actually hurt like a motherfucker but Stiles wasn’t about to admit that. He felt like he was back on the thin ice he was when he got hired. He wasn’t about to tell them he wasn’t in working condition, he would power through the pain.

 

Erica didn’t look like she really believed him anyway though.

 

“Derek gave you the rest of the night off.” Erica told him,” You should go ice your back.”

 

“What no it’s fine. I can still work, I’ll just throw a tank on,” Stiles felt like he was lowkey begging for his job.

 

“Kid don’t worry about it Derek shut down the club for the night anyway.” Erica informed him.

 

“Oh okay.” Stiles said.

 

He felt tiny, he didn’t realize he fucked up badly enough to shut down the club for the evening. He was definitely going to lose his job. No question about it.

 

He quietly gathered his things not looking at the other dancers as he got ready. He could feel the stares, they probably hated him now, he had cheated them all out of pay this evening.

 

As he was going to leave he heard Derek call his name. Stiles cringed this was it, this was where he was going to lose his job.

 

He walked past Jennifer, she sneered as he walked past. She had a face of triumph like she just got exactly what she wanted.

 

Stiles walked into Derek’s office like a man going to the gallows. When Stiles walked into Derek looked stressed. He was looking down at a tablet, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking at it but Derek sure as hell didn’t like it.

 

Stiles sat on the same exact spot where he filled out his paperwork. Derek looked up at him. Straight at him.

 

“I’m sorry today happened. Erica told me you got pretty bruised.” Derek started.

 

Stiles didn’t think he ever heard Derek sound awkward or nervous.

 

“I’m okay it doesn’t hurt,” Stiles said praying that he could somehow keep his job.

 

“I did want to talk to you about something though.” Derek’s voice was closed off, almost like he was holding back rage.

 

“oh okay what was it,” Stiles hunched in on himself, preparing for the lashing of a lifetime.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were having issues with Jennifer. I just found out that she hired that  _ man  _ to attack you and the reason it even happened in the club was that he got overexcited. Apparently, she hasn’t been the nicest to you and why didn’t tell me. You know I have no tolerance for infighting.” Derek said his voice carefully measured.

 

“I’m sorry um my bad,” Stiles said awkwardly.

 

“It’s not your fault Stiles. Jennifer will be losing her job.” Derek told Stiles matter of fairly

“What why?” Stiles said completely shocked.

 

“Because she hired someone to assault you Stiles and not only that but she has been harassing you for weeks.” Derek’s face was open and he looked extremely apologetic.

 

“It honestly isn't that bad, I know she is your favorite,” Stiles spoke assuming that he was next in the line of firing.

 

“WHo the fuck said she was my favorite? Derek said completely baffled.

 

“Well, no one. I just thought.” Stiles stuttered.

 

“No one who does anything like this,” Derek turned around the camera which had a video of Jennifer and Stiles in the parking lot when she had backed him up against his car, “ Would ever. Ever be my favorite. I just can't understand why you didn’t tell me. It's my job to keep you guys safe.”

 

“It isn't that big of a deal.” Stiles shrugged.

 

“It is to me especially when one of my favorite people is getting hurt.”

 

“Wha- What? You're favorite.” Stiles could not process what was happening.

 

“Yes, Stiles I thought it was obvious I liked you best.

 

Derek moved around the desk standing in front of Stiles. Derek looked completely open for the first time ever a small smile on his face.

 

“Oh wow. I did not know that. I thought you hated me.”

 

Derek chuckled, “No, I actually like you quite a bit. Probably more than a boss should like their employee.”

 

Stiles blushed, “Well samesies.”

 

They talked for a little while longer. Stiles was completely baffled. He didn't really let himself dwell on his feelings for Derek because he was positive the other man hated him. But once he thought about it, it was like all the shit he was burying came out full force. Derek had ended up asking Stiles on a date that evening and Stiles agreed tentatively. Sort of feeling like it was a joke. Jennifer was fired that day and Stiles was grateful to get to a work environment where he wasn't watching over his back. He found out that it was the other employees that told Derek what Jennifer was doing.

 

Derek and Stiles did end up dating and lived happily ever after.

 

The Stripper and The Strip Club Owner.

  
  



End file.
